


What is this, sorcery?

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friendship, Gryffindor!Garth, Gryffindor!Wally, Hufflepuff!Dick Grayson, Hufflepuff!Donna, Hufflepuff!Roy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: The DC universe is feeling magical, and boy is Wally ready to get up to some shenanigans!





	

"Wally, I don't know if we should be doing this," Garth whispered. To anyone else there was barely a sound but to him his voice seemed quite loud indeed. He squeaked a little.

"'Course we should, Gills. 'S what Dick would want. If he were available for comment. Which he's not." Wally trailed off.

Garth sighed. "Which is why we're doing this."

"Precisely!" Wally grinned. 'This' was, of course, a break out. Dick had been spending way too much time studying recently on account of his Teacher Dad, something which Wally never let get in the way of his own no studying policy (a policy which was only effective because of Wally's naturally attuned learning abilities), and Wally felt the need to do something about it. Nobody puts his bird in a cage!

Naturally, Garth came along to help. Wally needed him along because the hallways of Hogwarts were utterly terrifying at night. Oops. Or um rather, because he needed backup in case things got fishy.

Heheh. Garth. Fishy. Because he spends his free time talking to the giant squid. Wally's so clever he could be in Ravenclaw.

"Ready, buddy?" He asked his stalwart companion.

Garth held his breath and nodded exuberantly. This is why Wally loved this guy. Such a great kid.

The two donned Dick's Invisibility Cloak, which had been... Acquired earlier that day by a certain ginger Hufflepuff who shall not be named at this moment, and set off out the portrait hole. Wally was excited to stretch his legs. Garth looked like he was either going to pass out or throw up. He settles for freezing completely and not walking.

"Be cool, dude," Wally signaled down to his friend using his finely tuned eyebrow messaging technique. Garth shook his head and nodded forward.

Wally slowly turned his head toward where Garth is pointing... And promptly squealed like a first year. "Brand!"

The ghost ahead of him laughed. "Got ya, eh, kid? Haha, you shoulda seen yer face!"

"Aw, Boston, c'mon you'll blow our cover!" Wally pleaded as the ghost's laughter reverberated off of the walls.

"Say," the former daredevil, Deadman, spoke. "What time is it? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"We're rescuing the Robin!" Garth squeaked. Horrified, he quickly moved to cover his mouth. The poor kid was fit to burst.

"But we might have time for a detour," Wally tried. Smooth talking only ends up good for Wally with a few people and thank Merlin one of those people is Deadman. "Provided we aren't turned over to Mr Hol, of course."

Brand pretended to consider it, but he quickly agreed. "Alright, kids, you got a deal. Follow me."

Wally dragged Garth with him, still under the invisibility cloak of course, after their ghostly friend and through halls. The trio ran down stairs and around corners until finally they reached their destination.

"The Defense room? Are you crazy, Deadman?" Wally whispered. This was Mr Wayne's classroom. Wally was not going to mess with Mr Wayne. "D, this is insane."

"No, this is." With that, the school ghost disappeared through the door.

Garth screamed. "Run!"

"Good idea!" Wally replied. They booked it straight back up to the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately, that was quite a ways away. Hol was bound to notice them and Wally was not getting caught by the Hawkman.

Wally was so busy panicking that he barely noticed the short boy who ran into him as the duo rounded a corner. The altercation caused the cloak to fall all the way off and Wally and Garth were rendered defenseless. They backed away from the kid in tandem, hoping to Merlin that he wasn't some... Wait a minute.

"Dick?!?" Garth squealed. Dick jumped and covered the poor boy's mouth as quickly as possible.

"Don't be so loud! Where's the cloak?" The phrases came out in a harsh whisper so Wally wasted no time retrieving the item from the ground and handing it over. Dick flung the cloak over the three of them just as boots could be heard clacking a short way down the hall.

Wally held in a gasp. The professor who had been following Dick was Bruce Wayne. Wally watched as the looming man swooshed by them, his robes billowing. He must have been in a hurry, because he didn't notice Wally's very visible toes whatsoever.

The danger passed, and Garth nearly fell over. "Can we go back to the room, Wally?"

"Heck yeah, dude, are you kidding me?" Wally answered. He looked down at Dick. "You coming too? We can play Exploding Snap before sleep."

Dick grinned. "I'm there."

And so it was that Wally and Garth found their friend and saved him from what would have likely been a horrible fate at the hands of Bruce Wayne. Of course, when Dick went back to the Hufflepuff rooms the next day, he took the cloak with him. Nevertheless, that night would forever be remembered as the night that Wally learned not to make deals with Deadman.


End file.
